When everything is safe
by GGina8
Summary: After Bill becomes Blilith, the humans want war and Eric has to make everything right, while he hides Sookie in the fae realm. But things don't go as planned, humans succeed to defeat vampires and slaughter many of them, while they keep the others as pets. What happens to Eric? And what greets Sookie when she comes back from the fairies? Well, here is your chance to find out...
1. What now?

**AN: So I've started a new story as with the new season 6 trailer, came the inspiration. Later on (if you think I should continue) there will be some Eric-angst and torture. I believe you can figure out when it's set ;) I hope you like it! enjoy! (To those who are reading my TVD story: I didn't abandon that I'm just waiting for some inspiration)**

* * *

„RUN!" Eric's voice rang out and I started to sprint in order to get out of there.

Split seconds later I was scooped up by Eric and we flew all the way towards the elevator, but then the lights started to flicker and suddenly went out

There Eric forced the doors open with his hands and we got into the passage where the elevator was supposed to move. He flew us upstairs and yanked open the doors.

We were greeted by 5 weapons pointed at us.

"Eric, what happened?" Nora asked picking up on Eric's worried state.

"Let's get the hell out of here and back to Bon Temps. I'll tell you on the road." With that he carried me out of the Authority-building, the others following close behind.

As soon as we were outside Eric started giving instructions.

"Pam, you and Tara get onto my back I'll take Sookie in my arms, Nora you bring Jason and Jessica. We must fly as it's our only chance of getting away from Bill, or whatever he has become by drinking Lilith's blood and being reborn from a pile of blood."

Nora gasped from hearing this, but recovered quickly enough and I could see her urge Jessica to climb onto her back.

Eric adjusted me in his arms and then we were flying. It was quite amazing and I would most probably have been terrified if I hadn't been through too much terrifying things for one night.

When we had been flying for a few seconds Nora asked: "So are you going to tell us what happened exactly?"

Eric sighed. "We went back and found Bill with Lilith's blood and he made the conclusion that Lilith appeared to me too, which was quite absurd, then he proceeded telling us that he killed Salome and some pathetic speech about how he had been afraid of being damned all his life but Lilith saves him from all this…

then he drank the blood and turned into a pile of goo, like he had been staked, but then he rose from the pool of blood, completely naked and gave out a dinosaur-like sound…that's when we took off."

I heard Pam mutter 'Fucking Compton'. Then Jessica's cry of 'Biiiiiiiiiillll'. Nora suddenly halted as Jessica wailed and spasmed on her back.

"He must have become some sort of half-god creature and now his progeny is descending into the same madness he is in. We have to leave her, or else he will track us."

Both she and Eric landed smoothly. "So what? Now you are gonna leave Jess to some fucking fanger to take her to the dark side?"-yelled Jason surprising almost all of us. Mere minutes ago he claimed that he could never love a vampire.

I didn't want to leave Jessica there either, but I was worried that it may have been our only chance of survival.

"We are going to leave her whether you like it or not. She can't be saved. The only question is whether you stay with her or come with us?" Eric-always calm in crisis.

I could see Jason hesitate but then he slowly nodded and climbed onto Nora's back.

Jessica was crying now, begging us not to leave her alone to this madness.

Eric pityingly looked down to her then put me down and whispered something to her to which she hesitantly nodded and in a blink of an eye he staked her with a branch.

I vaguely registered Jason's cry of "NO!" as I saw my friend turn into a pile of goo. The next minute Eric scooped me into his arms again and I struggled, screamed and clawed.

"How could you? She was my friend! Let me go! Put me down! It's all your fault! Everything! Why couldn't you just snatch the phial out of Bill's hands? You could have saved him! But no, you let him become some crazy vampire-god thing. And all this because you were jealous?

All this saving-Bill was an act, wasn't it? Just to make me love you. You killed Jessica because you were jealous? And now who is next? Jason, because he is my brother? No, don't even answer that! I hate your fucking guts Eric Northman! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

I would have expected him to come back with some snarky retort, even drop me, but he just held me and stroked my hair as I sobbed into his chest.

After my sobs subsided I could hear Eric, Nora and Pam converse in some Scandinavian language, hopefully making a plan to get us out of all this and save the day.

I was half asleep, when we reached Bon Temps and we landed on my front porch.

"Sookie, go and pack some stuff, you are going to live with your fairy kin in the fae realm for a while. There you will be safe. Don't return unless it's a matter of life or death."

"But Eric, they are harvesting people there! They will never let me return!" I was panicking. Would Eric send me away forever for my own safety?

"No, not anymore. I've talked to you cousin, Claude and he told me that they had managed to defeat the evil-fairy queen and now there are a few portals open, so they can come and go freely. You will be safe there."

I nodded and in mere seconds I packed a few things. Jason was still sleeping peacefully in Nora's arms when I was ready.

Then Eric flew us to the portal, leaving Nora, Pam and Tara at my house in fear of them not being able to refrain from eating the fairies.

I could tell that we were near as Eric's fangs clicked down and mere seconds later he lowered us onto the ground, slapping Jason awake. "Hey breather it's time for good-bye."

Then Claude and Claudette emerged from the trees smiling. I turned towards Eric barely keeping my tears at bay as I realised that I spent that was probably out last our together with screaming at him things I didn't mean.

He cupped my face and wiped away my tears with his thumb. "Not the tears again." He smiled and I couldn't help smiling back at him.

"So this is our good bye?" I asked, feeling the tears spill from my eyes.

"Shhh… It may not be forever. I will try to settle things and when everything is safe, you can come back."

"How will I know when that is? And how will I know how much time had passed? Time is different in the fae realm."

Claude cut in: "Don't worry cousin, fairies are constantly coming and going between the realms, all your Viking will have to do is send a message with one of them." I nodded. It was comforting to know that he will still be able to contact me.

The suddenly Eric hugged me and I felt the tears starting to flow again.

"Take care of yourself, okay? And Tara, and Pam and even your sister." He nodded and stepped away from me allowing Claude to take my hand and start leading me towards the portal.

When it was only one step away I realised that this was it. I tore my hand out of Claude's and ran to Eric and kissed him with all I had.

He kissed me with equal ferocity and all our grief, sorrow, pain melted into the kiss.

We tore apart breathing heavily, our foreheads touching. "I never meant any of the words I said on our way here." I was crying again.

"I know."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more. I love you. Good bye Sookie." And with that he took to the sky before I could say 'I love you too.'

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know if I should continue!**


	2. Times change

**AN: Thanks for your lovely reviews :) I'm glad you like my story. Oh and sorry for killing-off Jessica in the first chapter! Believe it or not I actually like her character, but this solution seemed logical... This chapter is going to be a lot different than the first! I hope you like it anyways! Enjoy!**

As soon as I arrived at the fairy realm my heart felt a lot lighter. It must have been some fairy magic or just the fact that I was near my kin, but whichever it was I couldn't care less.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the clean air, it was amazing. We spent the day with Claudette and Claude showing us around. Everything was so perfect.

Every fairy greeted us with a smile and in their thoughts all I could hear was happiness.

We all could communicate through our minds, even Jason, which they explained to me, was because by stepping through the portal, his fairy heritage came to surface.

No one offered me light-fruit and I couldn't see any. When I asked Claude he told me that all of them were burnt after the "good-fairies" took over control.

By the end of the day I was completely exhausted and I lay down in one of the hammocks to get some rest.

I was fast asleep, when suddenly a sharp pain shot through my body, something that I never experienced before.

Then I heard a broken voice in my head _"Sookie, I love you"._

I woke up with a gasp only to find Claudette's arms wrapped around me strongly.

"It's okay. You had a dark moment. We won't let the vampires take your light, don't worry. You are safe with us."

I had no idea what she was talking about. "What? Claudine, no you are misunderstanding everything. It was Eric, he needs me. I have to go back! He may be dead! No, he can't be! Listen, I must go back!"

I made a run for the portal and to my utter surprise none of the fairies tried to stop me.

And in mere seconds I found myself at exactly the same place where we had our goodbye with Eric, for me a day ago, but I knew that in Earth it was a lot longer.

I tapped into the bond and I could feel that Eric was still there. I sighed with relief. I knew I had to find him.

I started to walk towards the nearest highway, though I was slightly worried as it was near dawn…would any vampires find me wondering and have a snack before they died for the day?

I pushed these thoughts aside as I reached the highway. Luckily a young woman stopped for me and agreed to take me to Shreveport, but then came the question: where in Shreveport?

"Ummm, maybe you know Fangtasia?" I asked tentatively fearing her reaction.

Her thoughts became a mess after this. Things about vampires and that now they were pets, about the bar's owner – Eric! – being caught and that they tried to tame him. 6 years ago.

"Oh my gosh! What date is it?" I practically screamed at the poor lady.

Then something seemed to click in her head. And her thoughts became clear.

_Of course, she must be one of the ones who were glamoured and turned up after a long time. Poor thing. No wonder she is next to the road alone. One of the vampires from Fangtasia must have been the one who glamoured her and probably that's why she wants to go back there._

"Oh honey, its 2021 now. You must have been glamoured by a vampire. Tell me what you remember!" 9 years. I had been gone for nine years! I gasped, but decided to go along with the act of being a poor glamoured girl.

"I…My last memory is from 2012 June… My name is Sookie…Sookie Stackhouse, I live in Bon Temps, work at Merlotte's Bar and Grill. I've dated a vampire named William Compton then I became Eric Northman's I think….Do you know what happened to him?"

And just like that I saw everything that happened: Eric's appearances on TV telling people to stay home and not to let anyone in, telling that a vicious vampire is on the lose then vampires attacking people, the government stepping in…bloodbath, then vampires becoming pets, weakened by silver.

Eric sitting on a chair and IV attached to his arm, they tortured him, tried to break his spirit. They gave him off to a lot of women, but all turned up dead, or missing a limb or two.

I could tell that the lady driving the car wanted to try to break him in, but she wasn't suicidal so after the second dead woman she revoked her application. Now he was still in the vampire-house with specified torturers trying to "educate him to proper behaviour".

I felt sick. "Stop, please, stop!"

I meant for her thoughts and not her car, but I was lucky she did as the next minute I leaned out of the car and threw up.

"Oh dear, I will get you to the vampire-house as soon as I can. They will be able to help you, okay?"

I nodded with tears streaming down my face and after about 10 minutes of driving we arrived at a huge white building, with the first few floors made of that kind of glass that didn't let the rays of sun get through.

The young woman, who drove the car came with me and explained my situation to a woman at the reception. She nodded and led me to an other room and told me that I will go through some tests to determine what they should do tome – meaning if I was capable of living a life on my own or I had to be put into an asylum.

The tests were fairly simple, but as the day went they started to become more interesting. I had to solve maths problems, I had to cook, do the washing, feed a baby…etc. The things someone must do in their daily life. I had to go through a full medical check-up too…I wasn't really enthusiastic about it, but I had to play along

Finally a man came in.

"All right Miss Stackhouse. You have passed all the tests and that means that you are free to go and live a life of your own. You will be given back your old home, just the way you left it.

Also you are going to watch a two hour movie about the things that happened while you were…absent."

I nodded. Things didn't seem that bad after all but I was still worried about Eric.

The man continued: „As a citizen of Louisiana you are offered a vampire of your choice and you are allowed to take it as a pet. If you opt to have one you will have to sign a contract and fill an adoption form, and you will have to watch another movie about the safety measures."

I nodded again: "Yes, I wish to keep one."

"Good, now I understand that you used to belong to a vampire called Eric Northman?"

"Yes I did."

"He is one of the must unbreakable vampires that I've ever seen. However it's understandable if you want him as a pet. During the tortures he mentioned your name quite often, so I believe he is quite attached to you."

I flinched. What did he have to suffer through while I was having fun in the fae realm?

"Yes, I would like to take him."

"All right Miss Stackhouse. You watch the movies, sign the paperwork and you should be ready to go home by midnight."

"Thank you, sir. It was a pleasure meeting you." I shook his hand and he exited the room. Then on one of the walls suddenly a screen appeared and they started playing the movie.

The beginning I was familiar with: the bombing of the True Blood factories, Russel Edgington being alive, the Authority building attacked and burnt to the ground, but what happened next was quite shocking.

Eric telling live on TV that a really powerful vampire was on the loose, deadly, and no one knows how to destroy it.

Videos of Bill covered in blood sending hundreds of vampires into a feeding frenzy. The Navy stepping in and destroying him with a bomb then destroying his remains in a safe-box until nothing is left of him.

Vampires being caught and tortured. Then being given to humans as lapdogs.

Then followed the next movie: How to train your vampire. The beginning was some basic info about vampires then the methods to 'train' them.

The basic method was a container on their wrists with ionized silver in them and a needle going into their vein from it and 5 steel rods winding themselves around the bones in their arms so that they couldn't take it off… it could be operated by a small remote control.

Then came the sprays with ionized silver of course….I remember Pam having one of those.

Pam…

Where was she? Was she even alive? What happened to her? And Tara?

No Sookie, don't go there, concentrate on the movie.

Then there were different whips, and knives and heated rods.

And then there was the sexual punishment, there were the laws that said that there were only certain places where vampires could be publicly humiliated in that way. I started to be really nauseous.

Now rape was a form of training for vampires?

It explained in detail how to make it pleasurable or painful for female and male vampires separately.

I was glad when the movie finally ended and a man with a lab-coat came in and let me to an elevator, handing me a white lab-coat like his and a card with my name on it. He led me down a corridor with metal doors and I could hear screams yells and pleas coming from behind them.

The man stopped in front of one of the steel doors, made a retina-scan and entered with me following closely behind. The door shut behind us and we were faced with another door and the lab-coated guy made a blood scan and hit a code onto the keypad and we entered, the door shutting tightly behind us.

* * *

**Dun dun dun dun... Next chapter coming next week ;) Let me know what you think about where the storyline is going!**


	3. Home

**AN.: I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

The sight that greeted me was actually better than what I expected.

Eric was lying in a steel chair, legs and arms cuffed to it, a silver IV attached to his left wrist.

There was some blood, yes and he was really pale and viciously shivering, but after the movie I expected something more brutal. I guess lab-rats were pretty hygiene-maniacs.

"Oh my gosh, Eric!" I tried to run towards him, but the lab-guy caught my arm. "First you need to let him know that you are in charge. Make him understand that you can do whatever you want to him."

He hit some code into the wall and a window appeared with a brutal looking whip and the liquid-silver-wrist-cuff-device in it. He handed me the whip.

"This, he has learnt to fear over the years. Whipping him with it will make him fear you. After you are done I will attach the bracelet to his arm and you can take him home." I saw him go over and inject something into Eric's IV and suddenly he jerked awake.

He growled viciously and his eyes started to scan the room, but he froze when he saw me.

"Sookie." My name rolled so beautifully off his tongue, though I noted that his voice was kind of hoarse – maybe from screaming? "Is that really you?"

I nodded tears pooling in my eyes. Meanwhile the lab-guy removed the back of Eric's chair and cut his white, blood-stained T-shirt from his back.

"She is going to be your mistress, monster, better get used to this. Now, Miss Stackhouse I believe it's time you showed your new pet who is in control." Eric's eyes widened and I could see fear in his clear blue eyes.

"Sookie please don't…" But before he could finish the lab-guy swung my hand back and the whip cracked on his back. Eric cried out as I whipped it back again as its hooks tore his flesh and burned his skin. The lab guy let go of my hand.

"Keep it up. About fifty more lashes and he will learn his place." I was horrified, but I knew he wouldn't let me get away if I didn't do it.

"Eric, please forgive me. I love you." I muttered hoping that he heard and I started it.

The begging began after the twentieth lash, when one of its silver hooks got caught in one of his ribs and broke it when I whipped it back.

"Please Sookie I'm sorry! I know I screwed it up! I'm sorry for letting Bill drink the blood! I'm sorry for staking Jessica! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Please! Mistress, forgive me!" I immediately stopped. He was crying now, his back completely bloody.

I couldn't continue. My duty was to have him call me Mistress and he did. The lab guy, understanding this picked up a showerhead and ran it along his back cleaning off the blood and letting it flow into the drain. As the water touched his back Eric screamed.

"What is that?" I asked worriedly.

"Just some antiseptic. Can't have all the bacteria running around his back." I nodded. This wasn't so bad.

"Now I just attach it to his wrist and you sign some papers at the reception and off you go." He took out Eric's current IV and put the silver bracelet around his wrist. Then horrifically I could see three steel wires, as thick as my finger go into his arm and I knew that they were winding themselves around his bones as he wailed in misery. Then two other went bellow his skin encircling the bone in his wrist like a bracelet.

I was given 3 remote controls to operate the device and Eric was given a new white T-shirt. The lab-guy unbound Eric and he immediately stood up, wavering slightly. He followed us out silently and at the reception I signed the papers as requested. I was given 10000$ to be able to start a new life.

They also offered to take me home which I gratefully accepted as I my car was at my house.

Eric was put into a cage in the back of the truck while I sat next to the driver. He was in bad shape. As I looked back at him through the small window I could see him lie onto his side and curl up into a ball, shivering.

When we arrived at my house he obediently got out, and followed me keeping his head down. I found it strange. All that talk about him being wild, unbreakable… I gulped….was it possible that _I_ was the thing that was needed to break him?

I had to invite him in as the house was now on my name.

As soon as I heard my driver leave I dropped the hard-mistress act and hugged him.

"Oh my god Eric I'm so sorry! I was trying to help you! Yow are you feeling?" As soon as I touched him he went stiff.

"Mistress I… I am well." His voice was cold, void of emotion.

"Don't call me that. I'm sorry I had to whip you Eric. I promise I will never do it again. Please, sit down." I guided him to the couch where he sat obediently. I gently cupped his cheek, he flinched again. "Hey, look at me. It's me, Sookie. I won't harm you, okay? It's me. The telepathic waitress who can always get on your nerves."

At this he smiled. "Not always. Most often you simply make me horny."

It was good. He seemed like he was coming back to himself. "How are you feeling?" He closed his eyes.

"My back is on fire and I don't think I can properly use my left hand." I looked at the device on his wrist.

"Would you like me to take it off?"

"You would have to break the bone…" He said and I noted a dark tone in his voice.

"I know it would hurt, but if you want, I can do it." He looked hesitantly at his arm then nodded.

"All right, lie down onto the sofa and put your arm onto the coffee table, so that it will be higher than your body and the blood-flow would slow there. I'm bringing the first-aid-kit. What should I break your bone with?" I knew I didn't have enough strength in my hands and there was no way I would make Eric break his own arm.

"If you have an axe or a hatchet that should do fine." He said it so nonchalantly like he was talking about the weather.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" _Just because I'm not… _It was quite enough for me that I had to whip him; I didn't want to cause him further pain. And I especially didn't want to break his arm with my grandfather's axe.

Eric nodded. "Trust me, it is a lot worse to feel these steel wires inside my arm and my body can't push them out in order to heal, than the pain of removing it will cause."

I sighed and went to the garden to retrieve the axe and got the first-aid-kit from the kitchen.

When I got back Eric was lying peacefully on the couch, his trembling had subsided, most probably because his body started to heal itself.

I tightly wrapped a cloth just above his elbow to cut off the circulation.

"How long is it wrapped around your bones?"

"About 20 cms from the wrist. You will have to break it here." he pointed his arm. "And the part that's wrapped around my wrist should come off by simply dislocating it and slipping the steel between the bones. I can do that myself, you will simply have to pull it from my wrist."

He grabbed his wrist in his right hand and I took hold of the silver container. "Ready?" I nodded and with a hiss of pain he pulled his bones apart and I slid the steel from between them. Eric quickly snapped back the joints into their place and for a few seconds he just lay there, gasping in pain.

I tried to comfort him by running my fingers through his hair and murmuring him comforting words, but he snapped at me.

"Don't…I'm not a child." He sat up pulling away from me and I remembered when he said exactly the same words to me when he was cursed and I tried to comfort him. It seemed like that was a lifetime ago.

"All right. I'm not going to try to comfort you. But you have to lie back down and we should finish removing that thing from your arm." He did as I told him and shut his eyes tightly.

"Careful, try not to chop off my whole arm." I quickly swung the axe and broke the bone, but as I was trying to be careful it didn't break both bones in half, only the thicker one. Eric's back arched and he let out a howl of pain as I quickly snapped the thinner bone with my hand. His body was twisting in pain as I slowly removed the metal wires from around his bones.

"It's over now. See, it's out of your arm." Despite his earlier protest I tried to comfort him somehow but he simply kept twisting in pain. "I'm going to put a brace on it, so the bones can heal properly." I was telling this more to myself than to him. I bandaged his arm using some iron rods that I found in the barn as braces. During all this his breathing evened out and I feared that he passed out from the blood-loss.

That was when I realised that I didn't have any True Blood. I knew I had to go shopping soon. But Eric would need human-blood to heal and I doubted that they sold any. I had to feed him my blood.

I placed my wrist over his mouth.

"Hey, you still with me? You have to drink." He opened his deep-blue eyes and shook his head.

"No. I've been starved, Sookie and the excessive blood loss simply adds up to it. I haven't had any human blood for four years. I fear I would lose control and drain you." I slowly contemplated this. I remembered the last time Bill had been starved and he almost killed me and raped me in Alcide's truck.

I shook my head. This was Eric, not Bill.

"I know you won't. I trust you. Drink!" I rubbed my wrist against his mouth and his fangs snapped down. He gently slid them into my wrist and I cringed. I forgot how much it hurt. Eric looked at me apologetically before he started drinking. After a few mouthfuls he pulled away.

"This should be enough for now." He pricked his right thumb on one of his fangs and healed the two fang-marks on my wrist.

"I think you should get into the cubby and get some rest. I'll clean up a little then bring you some True Blood. Would you like to change into something a more comfortable? I still have the hoodie you wore when you lost your memories." I kept it next to my bed and on lonely, sad nights I just hugged it and slept with it.

"I would rather leave my back bare until it heals." He took off his shirt and I watched him with wide eyes. He was still totally gorgeous, but that wasn't what caught my attention.

His back wasn't healing nearly as fast as it should have and I could still see some of his ribs.

"Holy shit, Eric! I'm getting you some True Blood! Your back is a mess!"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "I'm fine Sookie. It will be completely healed by tomorrow night. You can go shopping in the morning."

I rolled my eyes. Of course Eric's pride would never let him admit that he wasn't fine. "Fine, whatever, but you still should get into the cubby. The sun will be up soon."

"Sunrise isn't until 4 more hours. I would like to take a shower, if you don't mind. Do you want to help me wash my back?" He suggested, smirking cockily, but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Maybe next time. Now I'm gonna go and get you some True Blood." I turned to leave, but he caught my arm.

"Stay…please. I've missed you." At that moment there was so much vulnerability in his eyes that I couldn't say no.

I accompanied him to the bathroom and sat on the countertop, talking to him about my time in the fairy realm while he showered.

After that I accompanied him to his cubby and watched as he lay down onto his side, careful not to hurt his back or arm in the process. After a few seconds I saw him completely relax and pull the covers over him.

"I'm going to go up now, the sun will be up soon." As I tried to make my way towards the ladder I heard him call out.

"Wait! … Stay please!"

"I wish I could but I have a lot of stuff to take care of. I need to go shopping, I'm starving. I need to find a job, see what happened to my friends…" And that's when I remembered something. "Eric, do you know… Where is Tara? And Pam and your sister? Are they ok?"

He sighed wearily and nodded. "Yes, I made sure that they were all right before I told the humans of Bill. They went to Sweden to one of my safe-houses the night after you went to the fae realm. Through our bonds I can feel that they are all right."

"Why didn't they ever come for you?" Pam seemed to have so much devotion towards Eric; I couldn't understand why she would simply leave him here.

"I forbade Pam to do it. I commanded her that whatever happened to me she wasn't allowed to try and save me and risk her own safety. I made Nora promise that too and I'm glad I did. I would never wish any of this upon them." He gestured towards his arm and I flinched.

I could see his eyes start to drop. "I understand and in a way I'm glad you did, though I'm sorry you had to suffer that much… I will leave you to rest now." He nodded and I left him alone.


	4. New world

**AN.: I know, I haven't posted in ages, I'm sorry! I was sick and now it's the week of my finals! :/ Anyway, here it is :) I hope you like it! Let me know what you think! Love you all **

After I left Eric in his cubby I decided to get some sleep myself, but not before I made a list of things I had to do the following day before Eric woke.

To do list:  
-Get some True Blood and/or donor blood for Eric  
-Buy food and other supplies  
-Try to find a job  
-Find anyone that I'd known before I went to the fae realm and have them help me with getting used to this new world  
-Get some book about vampire psychology or about how to treat torture victims _(Even though Eric seemed well enough and he claimed that he was fine I was still worried that all it took was one wrong move or word before he snapped)_

That pretty much summed it up and if I was lucky I'd have a few hours before dawn to clean the house.

When I woke up the alarm clock read 8:30 …well I guess I wasn't that tired after all. I quickly showered and dressed then decided to see if my phone worked and call a cab if it did.

I dialled the number I knew, and to my surprise the taxi company picked it up on the first ring. I ordered a cab and went outside to wait for it.

When I stepped on my porch I was pretty surprised to see a cab already there. I guess it took me longer to find my coat than I had expected.

During the ride I found out that the quick arrival of the taxi was because there was a station only five minutes from my house. While I was absent Bon Temps had become a lot bigger and my house was in the garden city part of it.

First I decided to go shopping and I asked the driver to take me to the first shop where I could buy blood and then to some supermarket.

He looked at me quizzically that I didn't specify which shop I wanted to go to, but I could see in his mind that he thought that I was probably some stupid blonde doing the shopping. I let him believe that.

First he took me to a huge store on which the sign read: "Fangey, the shop where you can buy everything you need with a vampire in the house."

I asked the taxi driver to wait for me while I got what I needed.

I guess I should have expected what Fangey looked like after the 'How to train your vampire' video.

I was like a huge pet store with different rows, with signs like "Blood", "Leash", "Sleeping" and "Punishment"… the last row I never wanted to explore.

I went to find Eric some bottled blood and I was pretty shocked by the variety. There were bloods with hundreds of different flavours and mixtures of synthetic and real in different proportions.

I only took human blood since Eric sure as hell needed it and he'd always expressed his disgust towards the synthetic one.

I absolutely had no idea whether the Viking liked the coconut-flavoured B+ or the minty A-. They came in all flavours and I wasn't sure that there was any normal blood so I had to guess what Eric would like.

I grabbed some of the fish-flavoured O- (Vikings ate fish, right?) and some honey-flavoured and wheat-flavoured O+( I remember when he said that my blood tasted like that when he was amnesiac).

Satisfied with myself I went to the "Sleeping" part of the store and found some light-proof foil to put onto the windows.

Next I needed to get a leash. I knew Eric wouldn't like it, but it was forbidden by the law to take a vampire out of the house without a leash.

All leashes had silver core with an iron outer layer and that was covered with some softer material such as leather or textile. I chose a deep-blue coloured for him as blue brings out his eyes.

I also got him a matching muzzle as there were some (a lot of) places where vampires had to wear one.

With that done I realised that if any vampire tried to attack me, I had no weapons to protect myself, so I went to the "Punishment" section.

I quickly zoomed onto finding some silver spray and some silver chains and tried to ignore the horrible objects that I passed by. As soon as I found what I had been looking for I headed for the check-out.

On my way I grabbed a UV lamp too, just in case.

When I exited the shop I found the cab waiting for me and told the driver to go to the nearest supermarket.

Five minutes later he stopped in front of the biggest shopping-centre I'd ever seen. He told me he would wait for me again and I smiled and thanked him.

I first went to buy some human food and with that done I decided to buy some new clothes. I bought myself some sundresses, bikinis and shorts and got Eric some T-shirts and jeans, even a blue swim-short.

With that done I went to the book-shop and got 3 books about traumas and how to treat torture victims. The shop-keeper simply looked at me sadly as she thought that some of my relatives had been tortured by vampires and that's why I bought them…only if she knew that it had been the other way around.

After being done with the shopping I headed home to put the food and the blood into the fridge.

I quickly filled up my refrigerator and then I went to check up on Eric.

I didn't expect the sight that greeted me.

He was trashing in the bed, blood tears falling from his eyes, whimpering. I didn't know what I should do. Damnit! Why hadn't I started reading the books, I bought, on the road home?

I ran upstairs and wrapped some silver chains around my wrists and neck and grabbed the silver-spray, in case he accidentally attacked me in the haze of the dream. Then I headed towards the cubby with the intention of trying to wake him up.

I gently tried to reach towards his shoulders to shake him a little, but his hand connected with the silver on my wrist and he hissed pulling away from me.

"Eric, wake up!" I yelled and made a grab for his shoulder again, but he half consciously grasped my wrist to stop me and let out a pained howl when the silver burned him.

"ERIC!" Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he pushed his back against the wall opposite to me crouched into a defensive-pose and hissed at me, his fangs fully out.

He was trembling and I readied myself for him lounging at me, but the attack never came.

"Sookie?" He was blinking rapidly as if trying to clear his mind. "What time is it?"

"Around 3 pm." I wanted to ask him how he was feeling, but I was quite sure that the only answer I would get would be 'Fine', so I didn't bother.

"The sun hasn't set yet." he stated and for a few seconds we just stood there staring at eachother.

Suddenly he broke the silence. "Why are you wearing silver, Sookie?" I looked down at ma hands and neck and the silver chain wrapped around them.

"I…I mean… you were…" I didn't know what to say.

"You thought I would hurt you." Pain was evident in his voice and he buried his face into his hands.

"Eric, I… I didn't think you would hurt me consciously, but you were dreaming and…" My voice trailed off as I went to put a comforting hand onto his back, but he flinched away from my touch.

"I should get back to sleep. My body is worn-out. Goodbye Sookie." He dismissed me and climbed under the covers. With a sigh I climbed up the ladder.


End file.
